Technologies for remotely monitoring or remotely controlling one or more target devices using one remote controller are proposed.
Patent Literature 1 relates to a technology for remotely controlling and remotely monitoring open/close operation and the state of an electric building material (such as a hallway door or a skylight). Specifically, a monitor screen of a personal computer displays floor plans for first and second floors of a property, a picture of the electric building material (such as a hallway door or a skylight) and a state display icon that indicates the open/close state of the electric building material are displayed at the corresponding position on the floor plans. When the state display icon is selected, an operation screen for the selected electric building material is displayed in another window. The operation screen includes an open operation button, a close operation button, an operation monitor screen, and a button for hiding the operation screen (paragraph [0025] and FIGS. 4, 5, and 6).
Patent Literature 2 discloses a user interface including a floor plan and an icon. Examples of the icon include an icon representing a receptacle, an icon representing a digital image frame, and an icon representing an illumination device (FIG. 8B).
However, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 described above need a further improvement.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-213107
Patent Literature 2: U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,223